


October 30th

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz takes Simon to his birthday dinner at the Grimm household and things dont go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 30th

October 30th was a day Baz dreaded more than any other, well besides the day his mother died, but that was a given. From October 31st to October 29th of the next year, the 30th looms. It was a day that Baz wished he could just magic off the calendar, so that October would have no 30th day and the 29th would just bleed into the 31st. 

What could be so horrible that it would make the vampire’s skin crawl at the thought? Well, October 30th is Baz’s birthday. It’s also today as it turns out, his 19th birthday, and Baz just wishes he could die again, safe beneath the black cotton sheets on his bed, or at the very least, hide away until Halloween. 

Besides the constant reminder of his possible immortality, birthdays are one of those few times of the year that Baz actually has to visit home, and if there was one thing scarier than your impending doomed life of a lonely forever, its having to spend time with your family. 

This year though, would be different. Baz wasn’t sure yet if it would be for the better or worse, but this year, Baz is bringing Simon to the birthday dinner his parents are throwing. Simon has already been to his parent’s house, Baz doesn’t think anyone will forget that Christmas, but it didn’t make him feel any more secure. The last time his family met Simon, it was as Simon Snow: The Mage’s Heir, now they will be meeting Simon Snow: My Boyfriend.

So there was some pressure there. Baz figured you might as well kill two birds with one stone. Besides, in about two months, they will have been together for a whole year, it seems about a good time as any to tell them. And Simon killed the Mage, what more could Baz’s family want from a possible suitor? 

The time was a quarter to four and Baz was straightening his tie, talking himself up in the mirror (another myth, he can see his reflection just fine). He was wearing a deep royal blue colored suit with a grey tie and black shoes. With his family, every celebration was a formal affair. Baz brushed the hair out of his eyes, but didn’t put in any product (Simon liked it better that way) and nodded at his reflection approvingly before walking from the en-suit into his and Simon’s bedroom. 

Originally the apartment held only Simon and Penny, but a few months prior, Simon decided that the room he had was roughly the same size as the one they shared at Watford, and could easily accommodate the both of them. The only difference being that this time they share a bed. 

Sitting on said bed was a fidgety Simon, whose leg was bouncing incessantly. Baz smirked. Simon was wearing a charcoal suit with a burgundy, paisley tie. (Baz had gotten it for him on Valentines Day). The golden curls that Baz loved so much were kept as neat as they possibly could be, which was not nearly neat at all. 

“You look great.” Baz said, making Simon turn around toward him, “you ready?”   
Simon nodded and smiled sweetly at Baz, “you don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Baz snorted under his breath and held out an arm for Simon, leading them toward their car. Penny should thank them later, she has the whole house to herself.

The drive there was fast, Baz keep magicking traffic, so they ended up making good time. They arrived at the Grimm-Pitch mansion, which recently had it’s magic restored, promptly at half past. Baz began to bounce on his toes nervously, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket. Simon smiled at him warmly, taking one of his arms out of his suit and running his fingers down from his elbow to grasp Baz’s hand. 

With the gentle squeeze from Simon, Baz knocked on the door. In a matter of moments, one of the housekeepers greeted them. “Welcome Master Pitch.” The woman said, gesturing them over the threshold, “Your mother is waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

Baz nodded his thanks and, still holding firmly onto Simon, he led them to the kitchen where his stepmother was finishing the details to his birthday cake. (Chocolate, like every year, always delicious) 

“Hello mother.” Baz called out, breaking Daphne’s concentration. 

She lifted her head and smiled at the pair. “Basil,” She said, walking from her workspace to give Baz a hug, “And Simon,” she said, supplying him with a hug as well, “It’s so good to see you both.”

Daphne knew about them, well she had suspected for quite some time, even before it had happened, but Baz confirmed her suspicions quite shortly after they had gotten together. She and aunt Fiona knew, but Father still didn’t and neither did the children. 

“Your father is in his study, he’ll be down to break bread with us shortly.” She informed, “In the mean time, why don’t you two join me for some tea.” 

Baz and Simon agreed and were led to one of the living rooms where fresh brew was served. They sat next to each other on a love seat that was all together to small while Daphne sat on a chair opposite them that was entirely to big for her small frame. 

“So,” she leaned in after taking a sip, “What’s new?” 

For a good while, there was small talk of new jobs ( Simon now works at a bakery near his University), Penny (She and Micah are still going strong, especially now that he moved here), and just pleasant things in general. They didn’t tell her that just as the Magick was being restored to those holes around the world, it was slowly healing inside of Simon. That was a can of worms for another occasion. 

It was almost five when Baz heard heavy footsteps descending down the stairs and a muffled voice call out “Daphne, why is there an extra place setting? Fiona isn’t coming until dessert.” 

Baz took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any. When his father walked into the room, he shot to his feet from where he was sitting. “Father,” Baz responded but couldn’t formulate another word so he just stood there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Basilton.” He greeted clapping him on the back, “Good man. Happy birthday son.” The hint of a smile that had once graced his father’s face slowly dropped into a frown as he spotted Simon. “Mr. Snow,” he began gravely, “what are you doing here?” 

Simon opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Daphne cut in, “He is joining us for dinner tonight.”

Baz’s father looked dubious. “Father,” Baz began, grasping Simon’s hand, “I would like you to meet Simon Snow,” 

“We’ve met.” Mr. Grimm snapped.

“Father,” Baz started again, “I would like you to meet, Simon, my boyfriend.”

Mr. Grimm stood mouth agape. Swallowing down some words, he cleared his throat, collecting his composure and his dark demeanor. 

“No.” He says finally, “I will not allow it.” He breathes in calmly but there is something not quite centered, he points at Baz, “I have accepted many things about you Basilton, many dark things, but this? To choose this life is to renounce your mother’s name, to cut off the Pitch bloodline forever.” His tone remains even and his face remains emotionless, but his words pierce like a knife. 

“Sir-“ Simon tries to cut in, but to no avail.

“And you.” He ways pointing one finger at the blonde boy, “of all people for my son to choose, you are the worst. It was one thing to align yourself with that fool people called a Mage, but it was another thing quite entirely to kill him. The only thing I hate more than people who supported that prick are people who are disloyal. And you are both of those things.

Basilton, I will not let you bring shame on our family this way. 

What will the Magickal world think of us? I not only have some fairy for a son but he is romancing the Mage’s little snot-“

“Enough!” Daphne yells with magic and the room steers to a halt. 

Baz is trying his best not to cry. His knuckles are white holding on to Simon’s hand and he is looking at the floor. 

Simon looks as if he would commit murder right here right now.

Daphne glares at her husband, “How dare you talk to our son that way, I may not have given birth to him, but I sure as hell had a hand in raising him. And we raised him well. He graduated top of his class, goes to the most prestigious magickal university around and is all around a good person. 

And, he thinks Simon is good enough for him, so he must be. I think Simon is good for him. Every time I talk to that boy it’s like feeling the sun on your face. They are good for each other. They love each other! Haven’t you notice that Basilton smiles more nowadays? ”

She sighs, “They have a love like you and Natasha did.

I remember seeing you two at Watford, fawning over one another. Inseparable you two were. I see that in them.”

Mr. Grimm doesn’t speak, but he stares intensely at his wife, there is something sad and nostalgic glazing over his eyes. 

“I remember being so envious of her. Wanting you to look at me that way. But, at the same time I knew that there was no way that while Natasha breathed, I would ever stand a chance. Your love burned brighter than the stars, and everyone was content just gazing at you two.” 

Daphne smiles sadly at her own memory, and looks into the teary eyes of her husband. 

“I love you too you know that?” He finally said. 

“I know that dear, but she was your first love, and you never stop loving your first.” Daphne takes her husband’s face in her hands and turns it to look at Baz and Simon. “Look at them.” She commands. 

Simon and Baz had been watching the ordeal with intertwined fingers. Simon’s thumb involuntarily rubs the back of Baz’s hand. They look at each other, sharing an affectionate glance before looking back his parents.

“Do you see now? Their aura? How it shines with the purest of love?” Daphne questions.   
Mr. Grimm stares at his son, calculating. Without a word he turns around and heads back to his study. 

“Father.” Baz calls after him, leaving Simon and Daphne he heads to the study, “Father!” he calls again but no response. 

Mr. Grimm sits at his desk with his back turned to the door.

Baz stands in the doorway frozen, clenching his fists, “Father,” He sighs, “Just listen to me.

You know just as well as I do that the possibility of me procreating dropped to zero percent when I was changed to what I am. No matter how hard you try to deny it, I am the end of the Pitch bloodline, but that doesn’t mean I am the end of the Pitch name. 

I love Simon, and I intend to marry him one day. He makes me feel alive. 

And, we can still have Magickal kids. Just because he gave up his magic doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still have magickal blood! And we could have a surrogate and have lots of magical children with the Snow-Grimm-Pitch sir-name.”

Baz is crying silently but his voice is wet and thick with emotion. “Father. I love him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

At this his father turns around, eyes glossy but with no fallen tears. 

“All I want is for you to be happy Basilton. I just want what’s best for you.” He says solemnly.

“I am happy Father.” 

Mr. Grimm nods, grunting in contemplation. “He treats you well?” he mumbles. 

Baz nods, the corners of his mouth twitching upwardly.

“And you treat him well?” Mr. Grimm asks.

Baz nods again. His father finally stands from his seat and walks toward him. Baz gulps as his father stands in front of him. His fear turns into surprise he is pulled into a tight embrace.

“I don’t think I will ever be comfortable with the idea of you with another man,” he says, “but, I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted you to be happy, and if he is even a fraction to you what your mother was to me, then he is your happiness.”

Baz pulls away and wipes away phantom tears from his cheeks, “thank you Father.”

“Happy Birthday son.” He repeats, clapping him on the back. 

The two descend the stairs to find two sets of wide eyes searching them quizzically. 

Mr. Grimm walks over to Simon standing intimidatingly over him. Simon stares back, ready to be on the defense. He is surprised when instead of biting words he is met with an outstretched hand. Cautiously Simon shakes it. 

“I wanted to apologize Simon, you do not deserve the harsh words that I gave you. I understand that you make my son happy, and for that I thank you.” 

Simon nods, his expression softened. 

The moment is broken by a loud crash coming from the archway leading into the room. Standing over the shards of what was a vase is aunt Fiona. She turns to the crowd and walks over the glass. 

“Hiya! What did I miss?” 

Baz reaches down Simon’s arm and interlaces their fingers. Simon squeezes his hand. 

“Happy birthday, love.” He whispers in Baz’s ear. 

Baz smiles, “it is starting to be.” He whispers back, glancing affectionately at his boyfriend before heading over to great aunt Fiona. 

October 30th was Baz’s favorite day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
